Harmony and Turmoil
by Tokyo Huntress
Summary: After an incident with the elevator, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Penny Polendina find themselves in a brand new dimension with tons of worlds to explore with their new allies, Ventus, Terra and Aqua. But with creatures known as the Unversed risking the worlds and an unknown threat who is playing a game of chess with them, can they help their new friends? Or will it all be for not?


**A/N: Well hello there my little cinders, mercuries, emeralds and neapolitans! It is I, zeena10...well, under the new name Tokyo Huntress, back in action after a long death! But hey, I've returned! I made a small comeback for Laika Hollow, though I've written better. Don't worry though, the next chapter for that will be much more meaty! Ooh, I've been waiting a while to do this, but I couldn't come up with anything at the time. But now my ideas are ready, and they will be presented to you now! Let the tale begin.**

"Let's head down to the courtyard!" cheered Ruby Rose, humming a bit as the elevator doors opened.

Weiss Schnee placed a hand on her hip. "Uh, Ruby?" she said, already with a pinch of snark in her tone. "You do realize how...tight..this is going to be?"

There was a good reason for Weiss believing this - as behind them was the whole of Team JNPR, the other two members of Team RWBY...and Penny Polendina. While the rest were just waiting for Team RWBY to get in so they could attempt to squeeze in the corners, Penny just smiled happily (clearly hoping to get next to Ruby) and Pyrrha just waved innocently.

Yang just shrugged as she walked in, taking the centre spot with Ruby joining her right side. Weiss went to the left of Yang and Blake behind them. Jaune squeezed into the corners as Nora made her way to front, at the doors' edge. Pyrrha crept into another corner (the one just next to Jaune's) so other people got the better spots.

It was just her nature, really.

Ren stood awkwardly next to Nora, made even more awkward as Penny stood right behind him, next to Ruby. Ren could only hope that she held nothing against him so he didn't lose a body part due to these doors.

Ruby tried to squeeze her arm past but failed to do so. "Penny…? Do you mind... _just pressing that button_...so we can get to the courtyard?"

"Of course!" Penny chirped, pressing the button quickly, though you could have sworn something cracked.

Finally the doors shut and the elevator started to slowly descend. And by slowly, I do mean very slowly. A minute passed. They were still inside the elevator.

Ruby glanced to her left, Yang gradually getting more annoyed.

Just hopefully she didn't use her Semblance - Ruby didn't want to be toast!

She looked to her right, there was Penny still smiling happily. Weiss behind her seemed all too ready to freeze her way out, but it was too tight to use Myrtenaster due to her arms being pinned.

Suddenly the entire lift shook and shuddered, it jolted.

And then there was a snap. The rope holding the lift up snapped and let the elevator begin to drop. As several floors were revealed as the doors slid open abruptly, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and as the falling elevator slid down the shaft, Weiss used her glyphs to slow their descent. There was a new floor before the elevator would fall to the end of the bottomless elevator shaft. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hand and as the wide shaft left a gap, she jumped with him to the upcoming floor, before getting back on the lift to use her javelin, Milo, to leave an easier way to get to the other side. Blake grabbed Yang and Ruby before teleporting to the floor. Last in the lift were Penny, Nora and Ren. Nora grabbed Ren and jumped to the floor. Penny's backpack opened, her swords forming a step like shape, the girl leaping up on them before being pulled up by Ruby, who groaned at the weight, but pulled her to safety successfully.

Nora grinned, her hand gestures dramatic. "Oh my! THAT. WAS. CRA-ZY!" Nora announced.

"People would think you've never seen anything crazy before, Nora." commented Ren.

Nora just gave a bright grin. "Well maybe! But THAT was CRAZY!" before proceeding to try and jump up the shaft.

She could see a light, a hallway, her hand reaching up to get it and when it missed the mark, pulled out Magnhild, but since it was a hammer and not a grappling hook, it slipped off, making Nora plummet through the bottomless shaft.

"We're all gonna die!" Jaune screamed. To be fair, it wasn't _that_ crazy an assumption.

Ruby bit her lip, but before anything could set in, a cheery voice popped in.

"Don't worry! If there's a way down here then there's a way up!" Penny chirped.

Ruby looked to her secretly robotic friend, sighing quietly but then had a _very_ forced smile on her face. "P-Penny's right…!"

Weiss' immediate response was to facepalm.

"Has anyone else noticed that it's really dark…?" Yang pointed out, considering you could only see their eyes. Well, Blake could see properly, but that was just because she was a Faunus.

Pyrrha glanced to Jaune, "Jaune…? Does, does this feel familiar?"

Jaune sighed, looking down. "Yep." he remembered when Ozpin had thrown them off the cliff

"Well, there's only one choice then!" Nora said, a grin on her face, though nobody but Blake could see it. Nora giggled a bit, leaving Jaune a bit startled. "Okay, Jaune! Come 'ere!"

"No, no, no!"

"Well do you wanna accidentally fall down the shaft!?"

"No but you just might this WAYYY!-"

Jaune fell on top of something, like a metal stick which pushed downwards, making him moan in pain. "Ow…"

Pyrrha had ran to his side, hugging him close to her. "Are you okay?"

Jaune nodded, only to squeak and jump a bit as there was sudden flash of light, several lights on the wall switching on one by one. They realized the awkward position and got up.

That was when they saw something in the center of the room, a small rounded device made of metal on a small pedestal that went up to their waists in height.

Penny looked at it. "What's that?"

Nora peered closely at it. "Looks like a plot macguffin!"

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked.

"Uh guys…?" Jaune said, but he wasn't heard.

"Nothing!" Nora grinned, before turning to Ren. "Boop." which did make Ren smile.

Weiss examined it, touching it in the process. "Hm...it seems to be Atlesian technology." but just as she spoke, she touched the device, which seemed to make her hand stick to it. "What the!?"

"Yeah...that.." Jaune glanced to the right, cutting to the fact his hand had been stuck on it since the lever had been pushed.

Ruby tried to pull Weiss off, but her hand was stuck to it. "...Yepp….I'm gonna die."

Yang and Blake were sucked towards it, their hands stuck to it. Yang raised her fist, "You don't know when to quit!"

"What are we doing?" Penny simply gave an innocent smile, clearly unaware.

"You know what they say, touch it!"

"Nora, don't!-"

And soon enough, Nora and Ren had their hands in it - though Ren was less then happy about it. "Nora...please...don't ever do that again." he sighed, he for one sounding exasperated.

Pyrrha realized she was the only one _not_ touching it. She was briefly safe, until she tried using her polarity to free her friends...and boom, there she was. She simply let out a sigh, "I'm sorry!"

It was actually similar to the way she said it when she accidentally covered Nora in metal. She was still sorry.

Weiss looked down, letting out a loud groan, "Great: _now_ what?!"

But before her question could be answered, a bright light emitted from the device, a golden ball of energy consumed them, making them lose their grips, but they disintegrated, Jaune first, then Weiss, then Ruby, then Yang and Blake, then Penny, then the Sloth Crew and lastly, Pyrrha.

And nobody could help them, they were too low down so nobody was able to hear or assist them. The closest was Team CFVY, who were in the library and felt the slight shake, but dismissed it.

That was how it began.


End file.
